


Dropping Hot

by AlternateSmutAccount



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Battle Royale - Freeform, Birth Fetish, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird ass idea I just had floating around in my head for a while, erotic birth, labor, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount
Summary: You know apex legends? Yeah, that but they're all heavily pregnant and fighting to give birth last.(It's just porn king)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! Can't promise super consistent updates but I'll try to get a new chapter of this or something else like... idk once a week? I'm not gonna do a compilation either, just gonna go for individual works. Keep tags nice and simple. I still take requests!
> 
> Quick note for this and any of my other works since I feel lowkey guilty thinking this is super fuckin hot: Everything I write is FANTASY. I don't think ANY of this should really happen to anyone, women especially, and I understand the sexism inherent to this. Still, I think it's hot so I'm gonna write it.  
> (When I write actual descriptions of birth and stuff it'll probably get super, super, SUPER unrealistic considering this entire fetish is unrealistic AF. This includes less talk about the whole blood part of giving birth and a downplayed version of the birth pains, even birth pleasure at some points.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT BEGINS

As the lights onboard the ship sprang to life, Anita did as well. She opened her eyes, only to feel them closing in outside of her control. _Drugged?_ She thought, as the aches and pains of her body slowly faded in. A quick touch to the small, still-sore bump on her neck verified her suspicions. As her body came more and more under her jurisdiction and not that of whatever was swimming in her system, she was able to make out those around her. Scattering the hold were an assortment of figures, strapped into chairs. While many were strangers to her, she could make out a few notable faces. Ajay. Natalie. Renee. Loba. She could barely make out their faces, much less their bodies. Still, something felt… off about the foggy blobs of her fellow fighters..   
  
A speaker started up, cutting all thoughts from her brain and driving her focus to a nearby view screen. 

“Greetings, competitors.” The face on the screen was neat, tidy. Anita immediately recognized their uniform as IMC, crisply maintained and worn with dignity. “I represent the ARES division.” Out of the corner of Anita’s eye, Wraith shot up, hazy pupils locked on the screen. “As a measure in the final phase of project BPB-Dash-Eleven, we have needed to fill a requirement in the form of human resources. Given your success in the Apex Games, we have designated you all as prime candidates for the furthering of this project.” Somewhere nearby, Anita heard a woman shouting and yelling in a language she did not understand. More shouts and cries were apparent nearby her. She grunted as she tried to move further. Quickly, she realized that her arms were still stuck in the seatrest. She unhooked it, and rose to her feet, finally at attention. Years of a soldier’s senses honed in on one fact:

She was too heavy.

She patted her sides for any weapons stowed on her, chains or whatnot. As far as she could tell, no armor either. “Your contracts and waivers signed as part of the Apex Games,” continued the woman on the screen, “designate your willingness to receive “physical damage or alterations” during your participation in the games. As such, we have taken the liberty of utilizing you within project BPB-11-”

“Bangalore?” She looked forwards, finally catching a good look at another woman. She had always thought Wraith was a bit skinny, so there was no other explanation for the massive half-sphere she saw awkwardly jutting off of Renee’s abdomen. Wraith looked at her with mouth agape, pointing outwards towards Anita’s own midriff. The two looked down at the same time, and confirmed their suspicions.

“-as vessels and genetic background for the First Apex Corps. You have all been successfully impregnated with BPB-11 subjects and brought to term in a span of 17 hours.” The woman on the screen stayed silent, allowing the passengers on the ship ample time to freak the fuck out. Bangalore was lucky. IMC outfits were standardized, and whomever had dressed her had been able to give her a larger size capable of covering her swollen stomach. Wraith, on the other hand, had been shown no such mercy. Her bodysuit stretched and tore around the heavy belly she had been saddled with, flecks of her pristine and pale skin peeking out from where the elastic simply couldn’t resist the whims of its wearer's womb. Anita stumbled backwards slightly. She found herself unable to touch the distended kevlar, hands hovering less than an inch away from it. Doing so would confirm this wasn’t a dream, or a figment of her overworked imagination, but rather that some crazy bastard had actually put a kid in her. Her belly brought itself to her palm as her unwanted offspring kicked. She fell back into her seat, partially from the pain, and mostly from the sheer ridiculousness of the whole situation. The voice returned as the women in the ship went from disbelief to a silent shock brought onwards by the growing reality of their grown midsections.

“Of course, as some of the more legally literate of you may be quick to point out, the parts of your contract only apply inside of the Apex Games. This, coupled with the pressure to turn a further profit and reach a wider audience, has required us to take a more… creative approach. The delivery process of BPB-11 is calibrated so that minimal harm will come to the mother, fortunately. Additionally, the subjects are strong enough to resist most forms of physical trauma and negate any penalties created by vigorous activity. This gives us a unique opportunity for a “custom match” of sorts. “

Light suddenly began to pour into the ship, illuminating their true location: Kings Canyon. It began to slowly dawn in Anita’s mind what was about to occur. “Footage will be outsourced to those willing.” The woman smirked, letting her calculated persona drop for a moment. “It seems that there’s quite a market for women of our state. Rest assured that none of this will go fully public, if you’re concerned for your careers.”

“No fucking way…” Anita mumbled.

“She can’t mean… no,” uttered Renee, barely sure of her own words as she pressed her hands over her belly. “This can’t be happening.” A voice in her head corrected her.

“Obviously,” the woman continued nonchalantly, as if this were a situation that happened every day, “We can’t have you getting shot in the belly and jeopardizing our research. So, we’ve taken the liberty of replacing your bullets with a compound of my own design.” She smiled and held a small vial to the lens. “It should speed things up considerably. All formerly lethal munitions within the arena have been altered by the ARES division to suit this purpose of progressing your labors. This, of course, includes miss Pacquette’s ring.” Anita glanced over to Natalie. She was incredulous towards the screen, so much so that she hardly noticed her two hands slowly rubbing her bump in an attempt to calm her nerves and the kicking inside. Her coat covered her belly for the most part, but her jumpsuited exterior stretched around it, zipper still trying it’s hardest to hold on despite the sea of pregnancy separating it’s two halves.

“The rules are simple. The last one of you with a subject still inside of their uterus will be granted 100 million credits as well as a single wish of theirs to be made true by the IMC.” The woman stepped back from the camera, smiling devilishly at the ship full of panicked and grotesquely gravid competitors as she rubbed her own enormous belly. “Good luck.”

And with that, the back of the ship opened.   
  
Nobody made a move. There was a fragile silence in the air, only occasionally interrupted by a whimper or gasp as a kick struck. It was suddenly broken as Loba rose from her seat and ran off the back ramp, corset broken open and struggling with all of its might to contain her belly and tits. More began to follow her, suddenly invested in the chance at victory. Anita sat motionless for a moment, beginning to think of all she could do with 100 mil and a grant from the IMC.  _ Am I really considering going through with this shit? _ She thought, before suddenly realizing that her answer was yes. She waited for a few moments more, then threw herself off the ship as well.

The drop was definitely different this time around. Previously, it had been smooth, simple. Previously, her swollen womb hadn’t gotten in the way of her aerodynamic profile. She wobbled slightly in the air before managing to get some control over herself.  _ Artillery,  _ she strategized.  _ Always a good spot. _ She carefully dove into the zone, adjusting herself to a standing position as quickly as she could. With a grunt, her feet hit the ground. Instinct tried to put her in a running start, but her uncalibrated legs stumbled under the new weight. She fell on her back, giving her a clear view of the sky. Another trail led to the same zone as her, only a building away.  _ I’m not gonna go through with this bullshit just to lose, _ she concluded, before heading into a nearby building and searching for some gear. To her dismay, nothing presented herself immediately except for a p2020 and some ammunition. She brought one of the rounds to her eye. It was definitely altered, the spot where a smooth piece of rounded lead should be now replaced with a small capsule. She poked it cautiously, careful not to expose any of the compound to her bare flesh. It gave quite easily, reminding her of a paintball in training exercises. Anita clicked the magazine into her pistol, and set outside. She scanned her surroundings, fully aware that at any moment danger could present itself in the form of yet another woman searching for the same prize. She ran into a storage depot, only to find almost nothing at all.  _ Picked clean _ , she realized, and with the trained reflexes of war spun around just in time to force a gun upwards.    
  
The other mother fired her Wingman, a capsule of compound splattering on the ceiling as the two locked eyes. Anita shoved her back and took aim herself, grabbing her pistol from its holster and bringing it up to fire. Her opponent grinned as she threw her hand out and tapped into a power beyond what Anita could comprehend. Anita flew backwards into a doorframe, knocking her into a small cubby. The woman began to approach her, and Anita finally got a good look. She was tall, easily 6’2” at least. Her blue-dyed hair flowed and ebbed, slightly floating in the air. Her exposed belly, just as big as Anita’s if not a bit bigger was seemingly floating as well, not bothering the woman whatsoever. Anita had less than a second to move, deftly grabbing the pin on one of her grenades and letting the room fill with smoke. She rolled to the side - more a tumble with her stomach in the way - and grabbed the last remaining item in the room as a few more balls of compound splattered where she had just lain. The woman stepped into the room, finally eyeing Anita down even through the obscurement. Anita lay on her side, something she realized would be a greater hindrance than it ever was before when she went to raise her gun and found that her abdomen wasn’t the only thing swollen. Squished against tits a full cup size larger than expected, her firing arm was off, and the shot barely grazed her adversary's side. She raised the pistol oncemore, and fired straight into Anita’s belly. Anita moaned and screamed, clutching her free hand to her stomach. 

The woman laughed, clicking the cylinder out of the pistol and reaching for another. Anita suddenly ceased her pained deception and raised her own pistol, emptying the entirety of the mag into the womans bare stomach. Her laughs turned to a look of total shock and awe as her cargo shorts went from dry to soaking wet in an instant. She stumbled and fell back against the wall, breathing heavily as her massive and stretched womb started to convulse and contract inwards. Anita lifted herself upwards, stretching as the barely visible crackle of an energy shield contorted itself to cover the entirety of her maternal form. The woman started to moan as she reached for her side, pulling a syringe forth and desperately moving it towards her arm. Anita snatched it from her hands. The woman tried to resist, but was preoccupied as she felt the head of her child poke at the entrance to her womb. Anita grabbed her revolver from the floor. “Sorry, lady. Should’ve been quicker.” The woman started hurling what Anita could only assume were obscenities as her labor kicked into gear. She raised her hands, an energy crackling through them, and pointed them towards Anita. She had already clicked a new cylinder into the Wingman, and unloaded two more rounds into the woman’s taught and laborious mound. She dropped her concentration and gasped before crying out in pain, frantically grabbing at her pale skin as the compound forced her cervix wide open and her baby started to slide into her birth canal. “Congrats,” she smirked. “Have fun with motherhood.” She left the woman to her own means and left the building, breaking into a full, confident sprint as her belly bobbed up and down. The speakers around the arena droned in a familiar voice. "First Birth." Her baby kicked again, yet this time her reaction was not one of confusion or bewilderment, but a stoic, determined acceptance. She pressed a hand to the orb of flesh, and smiled. “You and me kid,” she mused, “we’re gonna go far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on another legend. Thinking one chapter for each followed by a finale. Who do you want to see next? ;)
> 
> Quick clarification on the arena here, because I guess I've reached a point in my life where I'm doing legit worldbuilding for porn:
> 
> The arena is s5 kings canyon. It'll close over the next 24 hours. The guns are all normal but with bullets that make baby go sploosh. Shields function normally, and medkits and syringes help delay the birthing symptoms. To put it in gameplay terms, getting shot is just going to make your body start to labor. Getting knocked down is you in a full-fledged labor where you're starting to actually push n shit. Getting killed is having the wholeass baby. Healing will make your body calm down and help resist the urges to push. (Getting shot isn't the only concern. If you're actually in labor already, even if you got out of the fight with the baby still inside, you're gonna need to resist the natural urges to get that baby out of you.


	2. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkspark time baby! This chapter is where it starts to get REALLY weird and kinky.

6 hours had elapsed since the start of the game. Normally, this could be enough time for the game to be over already, but pregnant women weren’t quite known for their speed. Despite that, Renee Blasey was still very capable of movement, even with a few extra kilograms of water and child slowing her down. She had progressed rather well this game; six hours in and her waters weren’t broken. She’d adapted to the bizarre scenario best she could, and so far three new lives were brought into this world all because of her aim. She checked her ammunition. Only a mag and a half left for her R99, and the Peacekeeper slung to her back remained dry. From what she had seen on the banners, the ring closure was soon to come. Renee didn’t even want to think about what that would do to her. Still, she needed supplies and the Treatment plant was the closest place. She crept up on it slowly, listening for anybody nearby. Unsure yet left with no other option, she entered the building, scrounging up the strange capsule-tipped bullets that were left.

In a moment, the wary silence was shattered as gunfire erupted upstairs. By pure instinct, Renee dipped behind a wall, scanning her surroundings.  **Not meant for you** came a voice from a world yet unknown.  **A friend lies in trouble.** Renee was halfway out the door when she stopped. Against all instinct to protect herself, she trudged up the stairs as fast as she could. She could see into a hallway where a woman stood laughing, a rather large machine gun in her hands. She fired randomly towards a crate near the end of the passage, clearly focused on finishing off her adversary. Renee lifted the SMG and took aim. The woman was a large enough target, considering the legendarily massive belly she seemed to be hefting about, but somehow her first shot missed, just barely. While two more rounds of the birth compound splashed against her shield, the woman had enough time to spin around and return fire. Renee ducked just in time to avoid the hail of bullets splashing on the walls, careful none of the splashback hit her. Her shields were still up, but she had no desire whatsoever to risk starting her labor. The woman stopped for a moment, and began to speak.

“You have no business here, little fly. Run along now.” As she spoke there was a clatter behind her. Her intended victim was trying to escape. Without taking her eyes off of Renee’s position, she pulled out a small pistol and fired a few rounds of suppressing fire behind her. Renee peeked slightly out of cover, eyeing down her assailant. She had a strong figure on her, clearly well built from years of combat. Her protruding stomach was coated in lines and marks running along the clear, smooth nut-brown skin of its owner. It was big, very big. Renee looked back at her own belly. Her bodysuit still tried its hardest to strain against the hump of flesh, the latex accenting her every curve. It even had a slight sheen to it. If Renee was being completely honest, she had always had a thing for pregnant women. Something about them was… enticing, to say the least. Yet she had never imagined she would ever fall pregnant herself. Her train of thought was cut off as the amazonian fired another shot into the wall, close to Renee’s position. She looked down the stairway. If she left now, she’d probably be out of here in no time.  **You need to help her,** came the voices, and she steeled herself once more. She weighed her options.

Peek out of cover and she was done for. She’d be crowning before she could even get a shot off. Run away and whomever was hiding in the hallway would face the same fate. One option presented itself. She concentrated for a moment, and disappeared from reality. The woman kept her focus on the stairs, totally unaware of the opponent in another realm. Renee bolted down the hallway as fast as her encumbrance could allow, finally getting to the end of the corridor.

Natalie lay on the ground, wincing in pain as her belly compressed slightly. She tried to breathe carefully and calmly, yet the distraction of her irritated and strong-legged son’s kicks and her soaked-through panties made it quite difficult. She was out of ammo, alone in a corner, and out of meds. A syringe of suppressant lay empty at her side. It had staved off the worst of her labor, but if the woman managed to shoot her again she was done for. Gunfire spattered nearby, and she began to resign herself to her fate before a familiar sensation began to her left. Out of a world unseen, a black-clad woman popped into existence, taking aim and spraying down the hallway. Her shots spattered against a shield, shattering it into nothing and letting a few hit the bare belly of the warrior. As the woman screamed and cursed, rapidly firing the LMG down the hallway, Renee pulled her outside.

“Are you alright?” Renee asked, eyes drawn to the wetness near her vagina. Natalie winced, getting to her feet.

“She’s hit me. L'accouchement begins.” Renee grabbed a syringe off of her belt, quickly lining it up to Natalie’s arm and slowly introducing the suppressant into her system. Natalie sighed in relief as the pain flared down and her womb returned to complacency. Behind them, there was angry stomping. Renee pulled the syringe away and brought Natalie to her feet.

“She’s still in the game,” she said, changing her magazine. Suddenly, a speaker droned against the entirety of the arena.

“Commencing first ring closure.” Renee’s eyes widened. She pulled Natalie with her and ducked behind a crate. Natalie’s pace was sluggish; her labor had stopped but the pain still remained, and part of her body still nagged at her to lay down and get ready. Renee pulled out her minimap. The edge of the ring lay cleanly after the market, on the edge of a river. “Repulsor station,” she commanded, turning to face her french compatriot. “It’ll be safe there.” She looked into Natalie’s eyes. She was scared, clearly. This wasn’t at all what she had signed up for. Renee squeezed her hand. “Follow me. I’ll get us out of this okay. Okay?” Natalie nodded, and let a smile touch her lips.

“Okay.”

And with that, they started to run. Behind them, further gunfire sprayed around them, closer and closer to them with every shot. They ducked behind whatever cover they could every few seconds, catching their breaths. Sprinting while pregnant was not an easy feat. They cleared the treatment station and continued towards the river, slowing their sprint to a mixture of a waddle and a jog. Their abdomens, starting to slick with sweat under struggling jumpsuits, bounced unweildily, coupled with the strange sensation of having to run with breasts far heavier and larger than they were yesterday. Sliding down a muddy hill, they made it to the river. The only thing left between them and safety was a tower, linked to the ground by a length of rope. Renee started to move towards it, when her mind was interrupted by a single voice screaming  **Duck.** She obliged, forcing her previously-lithe form into the water and crawling behind a rock as more bullets sped above her. Natalie lie nearby, clutching her empty pistol as if it could help her. 

“Come out, Cowards! Bitches! Whores!” Spat the woman, teeth gritted as she hefted both a mid-contraction womb and a fully-loaded Spitfire. Renee checked her weapons. She had found nothing at the treatment plant save for a blonde goddess and a single shell. She clicked it into the peacekeeper, and waited. “I can’t wait to watch you both scream your little bastards out. Just come out and make it easier for all of us!” She laughed as her weapon spat out a few balls of compound into the water. Renee watched in horror as it slowly left the ball and started to creep towards her. She was too weak from her last jump. The void was no longer with her. All she had was Natalie.

Smart, beautiful Natalie. Even before this nightmare they found themselves in, she had been close with her. Admired her. Not just her very clearly apparent beauty, but her every aspect. She could do anything she set her mind to. Bring light to the dark. A smile to sorrow. She even built the arena.

_ The arena. The Ring. _

Renee had their way out. She looked over at Natalie and smiled before running out of cover and towards the rope. Her shields shattered as the capsules rained down; unfazed, she ran forwards, her jumpsuit tearing open and freeing the massively gravid pale globe within, stretched a full foot forwards from its owner. The shots splashed against her skin, and within moments were inside of her system, forcing her womb to squeeze and letting loose a torrent of fluid from her pussy lips, wrecking her panties. Renee made it 15 steps in total before the weight, pain, and pressure of her contracting uterus immobilized her completely and forced her to the ground. Natalie sat behind a rock and looked onward in shock as Renee writhed on the ground. The woman laughed some more, focused entirely on the newly laboring girl in front of her and blind to the orange energy barrier creeping up behind her until the slight hum broke her from her trance. She started to waddle forwards as best her own massive belly could. Then Renee forced her trigger finger closed and let loose a clean star-shaped burst of pellets into said globe of auburn maternity. The woman tripped, gasped and fell.

Renee didn’t even notice the shots hit. Her mind had switched entirely to preparing itself to force a baby out of an unprepared hole. She lay there for a moment, starting to accept her fate, before Natalie hoisted her into her arms, trudging onward and grabbing hold of the rope. As they shot upwards, Renee smiled weakly and hugged her. They barely made it upwards as the ring closed, inches away. Renee winced and cried out as Natalie grabbed the medkit off of her belt and forced it into her. The pain and contraction slowly slipped away, a dull gnaw the only thing remaining. She took a second to calm down.

“Are you alright?? Do you need more? Can I-” Renee cut off her frantic worrying and drew her face close, sealing their mouths together in a kiss. They sat there for a few seconds, lips and bellies squashed together awkwardly, yet perfectly. Then, they heard the scream. Crawling to their feet and peering off the edge, they watched the woman.

Electricity brimmed around her. They could see a sensational tingle clearly run through her muscles as her stomach clenched tight and the woman’s face gasped into a single O. With the last of her conscious effort, she tore off her pants and shirt, lying spread-eagle against the ground, totally nude. As the electricity stimulated once more, she moaned and brought her hands to her pussy. Renee and Natalie watched incredulously as she moved her fingers briskly against her clitoris and let loose another flood of gushing water from her bulging vagina. Crying out with noises indistinguishable from pleasure and agony, she forced her fingers inside and throttled them about until a physical blockade met her path. She was literally  _ cumming the baby out of her. _ As the head dawned, she screaming in euphoria as her pussy started to crown, every aspect of her body writhing. One hand frantically fluttering at the ring of fire that was her impossibly wide pussy and the other running across her tits as they sprayed milk everywhere. Tiny, barely visible camera drones swarmed around every angle of her as with a final scream of pleasure the baby slid out of her. Clarity washed over her, as she picked her newborn up and brought it to her teat, moaning slightly as it relieved the milky pressure before moaning HARD as her womb squeezed and she started cumming once more. All they could do was watch in awe as yet another child began to slide out of her, the strange bastardization of Natalie’s ring forcing her to cum her brains out as the pleasure addled every part of her mind. Bucking her hips, the child slid free and was quickly given a large, dark, milky bud to drink from. As clarity returned, she sighed and lay back, drained completely. 

Renee and Natalie draped their arms around the other for support, and began their way towards the large facility as the sun set behind them and a dropship came in for pickup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit shorter, focusing on the direct aftermath where Wraith and Wattson have some... "Downtime" ;)


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and Wattson bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a woman and don't know much about lesbian sex, so I'm just gonna try my best here. Also this gets pretty graphic.

The two entered the bedroom within the damaged Repulsor facility, and immediately began to strip. The room was out of power, slightly beat up, and overall not the greatest place to stay, but it had a bed for them. That was all that really mattered.

Renee's obscenely huge belly had broken free, yet that only proved to cause further strife as she tugged her top open forcefully, finally freeing her compressed breasts to explode outwards. She stripped the rest of her outfit, including her newly ruined panties. The meds remained in her system, yet the ache left by the contractions still faintly danced upon her uterus, remedied slightly as she laid on the bed and observed Natalie. Her coat slid off, leaving her in an equally stretched jumpsuit. She noticed Renee's roaming eyes, and added a slight sensuality as she pulled her zipper down and let the entirety of her smooth, perfect skin bulge outwards, exposing milk-filled teats and an equally full and pregnant belly.

Renee drank in the sight; she had always had a thing for pregnant women, but she had never quite expected to be on the receiving end. Still, Natalie's motherly form undeniably suited her, especially as she too brought her clothes off and stood fully nude. Renee cautiously spread her legs, still wary from the whole trying-not-to-give-birth thing, and let Natalie lower herself to the ground and move her head underneath Renee's mound and her mouth to Renee's pussy. With just a few deft strokes of her lover's tounge, Renee felt a warmth running through her entire body. She purred, bucking her hips slightly as the blonde explored her with her tounge. She wasn't incredible, clearly lacking some of the experience Renee had herself, but she was good enough that within a minute, Renee found herself close to orgasm.

"Wait," she said, in a mixture of a gasp and a murmur, begrudgingly ceasing the pleasure below. Natalie perked up, her figure obscured entirely by Renee's pregnancy. She grunted as she brought her heavy body to it's feet, Renee's hands pressing softly on her belly and smoothly bringing her on the bed with her. Natalie slowly laid down on her side, matching Renee's every move and keeping their eyes parallel. Without hesitation, they brought their mouths together in an embrace of passion and a reassurement that they were there for eachother, no matter what. As they pulled away, Renee noticed a tinge of deviancy in her lover's eyes; a look indicating that she knew what was to come was going to be strange, taboo, and overall extremely hot. She rose and leaned into Renee, slowly lowering her tit to her mouth. Renee clasped her lips over the swollen nub of flesh, tasting the hints of sweetness before sucking softly and finding herself euphoric as a stream of milk danced on her tounge. Natalie didn't realize it would feel so damn nice to breastfeed, but it sure as hell did. She hesitated at first, but as soon as she looked down at Renee's eyes she let herself moan. Not just a whimper or a gasp, but a loud, guttural "o" noise from within surging out of her alongside her lactation.

The mere sensation of that moan dancing on her ears and that nipple giving way in her mouth was enough to make Renee's own chest slowly seep out her own milk, a hand beginning to skate down to her clit. Natalie stopped her as her heavenly breast suddenly began to pull away and she shifted position, straddling Renee and climbing up her body until, at last, she positioned herself directly above her head. Renee's fetish was screaming in her head as she looked up to see a vagina skirted by tufts of golden-blonde hair and accompanied by a baby-belly to block out the sun hovering right over her. She could tell Natalie was waiting, and gave the all-clear by raising her head and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Slowly, she lowered her body down and let her pregnant pussy meet Renee's hungry tounge. Where Natalie was an amateur, Renee was an expert.

It was like Renee knew her nethers better than she did herself. Her tongue took no time diving in, immediately dancing across her walls with the most fervent and wondrous sensations possible screaming directly up her spine and into every single pleasure center her brain could spare. Her earlier one-off moan became now the only sound filling the room, her thighs muffling the delightful noises Renee was making as she did her work. Natalie remained lucid enough to shift herself, slowly inching forward and kneeling down until she found the tops of their wombs pressing against one another, both splaying their heavily lactating tits against the perfectly pregnant belly of the other. With some difficulty climbing the mountain of baby that Renee's flat and lithe abdomen had became, she finally made her way to a treasure beneath. Her mouth, unfortunately, couldn't make it far enough without forcing her to make, for some unfathomable reason, the active decision to remove her vagina from Renee's perfect mouth. So, with scarred yet soft fingers, she pushed into her, taking care to move at the same rate that she felt that incredible tongue move inside of her. It became like every bit of pleasure Renee built inside of her traveled through her body, into her hands, and pushed out inside of Renee's own vagina, before travelling up her once more in an infinite feedback loop that brought both of them higher and higher, closer and closer, until eventually Natalie found herself screaming at the top of her lungs as her tits sprayed a stream of milk for a full second and her pussy exploded onto Renee's face with total power and strength. She felt vibrations run along her lips as Renee screamed as well and coated her hands with the same juice.

It took them both a full few seconds to let the realization that that was not, in fact, juice sink in, as the previously-dormant sensation of a contraction flared to life and left both of them taught and back into a full labor. They still found, to their shock, that as they still rode the orgasms they had given eachother the pain of birth was drowned out momentarily, leaving only the guttural biological sensations of moving children and spasming wombs, amplifying their orgasms from incredible to completely and utterly earthshattering, the sheer force dilating them both wide open.

Then the orgasm faded, and they were left there back again in labor. Natalie removed her wet lips from Renee's equally drenched face, riding up on the bed and leaning her ass on the pillow. Renee scrambled off, desperately moving to their ditched gear and the medkit on the floor. Natalie grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No... this... this is right." Renee looked back, locking eyes with her clenched face and expression of pain. "It's time. It's their time." Renee considered for a moment. It was a lot of money, and a lot of power, all of it riding on keeping their kids inside. But, after all, it was their _kids_. They deserved to be more than just an obstacle. She sighed a mixture of defeat and pain, and nodded. Natalie smiled, and then screamed. She had heard her screaming before, but this was far different. Natalie spread her legs as far as she possibly could, a mixture of fear and instinct jumbling in her mind as the baby's head breached her cervix. She started to sob, fear at full power and whispering a simple message. _You're going to die here. Can't you feel the baby inside of you? It's far too big. It'll never come out, and you'll wind up dead._ With a single palm touching her face, her mind was brought smoothly focused on the woman in front of her. 

"Hey. Hey. It's - ngh- gonna be okay." Renee was obviously struggling too, but her smile hid it all. Natalie let out a weak beam before her face and uterus clenched and the baby started travelling further and further, bringing the pain and fear back together. Renee, with one smooth motion that she one-hundred percent knew she would regret, clicked open the syringe and removed every vial of fluid within except for one. She brought herself as close as their stomachs would allow and smoothly placed the gun by Natalie's spine, squeezing the trigger and letting the computer inside do it's magic. The needle was nothing compared to the pain of birth. It was all over, and only intensifying. A rolling, churning, burning sensation ravaging her insides until, suddenly, it began to slow down to a dull ache. The pain remained, but she found herself managing it. Pressure built inside of her, moving smoothly and slowly as she felt the dull pain reemerge and her vagina start to part open. "It's okay," Renee cooed, "you can do this." Natalie took a deep breath in, and continued to push.

Renee was in agony. Natalie hissed and screamed as she started to crown with the epidural in her system, and yet Renee held in the utter fire inside of her as her unmedicated nerves felt the sensation of the head start to come up towards her own entrance. Natalie needed to be strong. Renee _was_ strong already.

At least, that's what she told herself as tears began to flow from her eyes and she found her teeth more and more gritted. She wanted to scream, but she told herself she couldn't. She told herself she had a duty to Natalie, one she intended to uphold. She reeled back, trying to keep the baby in just a bit longer, and focusing on Natalie instead. The golden-haired head of her baby was plain to see, pushed up as far as they could go, spreading their mommy oh-so-wide as she panted and choked. Renee squeezed her hand. "Come on. One... nrgh... One more big push. Please... Just one more, you can d-do it." Her words stumbled and rolled as she desperately held her baby back from it's rightful egress. Natalie frantically looked around, shaking her head and trying desperately to find something that could stop her from having to do this. Renee put her hand to her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you."

Natalie screamed as a crescendo of pain immersed her. Her entire body leaned into it, pushing harder and harder with all of it's might and love. She felt an ungodly pressure build and build so great she thought she was exploding, until, finally

It was out. A moment of silence passed, before the cries of a little boy filled the room. With shaking hands and unsure eyes, Natalie picked him up. He was real. He was here now. What was once just a jarring, impossible bump was now brought into reality. Sobs of pain went away in an instant, as pure joy and love began to become the only things streaming from her eyes. For a minute, he was all she could comprehend. Her whole world. When she finally looked up for Renee, she was in shock.

Renee squatted above the floor, clenching and struggling as she bucked her hips and pushed harder and harder. She was crying, not of her own volition but of pure instinct, both hands compressing and pushing her belly in an attempt to finally get the baby out. Then she saw Natalie, and it all broke loose. She started bawling, her mouth open in a shriek as her body drove down upon itself. The pain Natalie had gone through was nothing next to this. Her body's only input said she was dying, exploding, ripping apart at the seams as the head's widest segment finally hit her and her pussy stretched wider than she thought possible. The contraction began to fade. She began to lose power and momentum, leaving her baby lying their and her brain in total white.

Finally, with a last effort of lucidity, she pulled her hand to the nearby nightstand. Natalie watched with utmost horror as her lover placed the pistol-shotgun to her belly and pulled the trigger, a bang filling the room and bringing her baby to further screams as Renee's body became a vice in every locale. She barely had time to think as her consciousness gave out and her entire body became instinct. Natalie scrambled to her feet, holding the blonde child at her breast as she placed her free hand on the dark hair of the baby rocketing out of Renee's body. Within an instant, she was out of her. Renee stumbled blindly onto the bed, Natalie quickly ensuring the umbilical cord didn't lose too much slack and bringing Renee's daughter to her mother's milky nipple. The two lay in shock, trying to stay as lost as possible in the glow of their children and as far from the pain of their birth as they could get. There was so much to consider for the future. But, for then, they lay there and smiled.


End file.
